


Соблазнение-2 (31/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [34]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "17) Соблазнение: Я напишу о том, как мой персонаж пытается соблазнить вашего, или наоборот. - Лиам"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соблазнение-2 (31/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Соблазнение-2  
> Размер: 242 слова  
> Фандом: One Direction RPF, Little Mix RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Лиам Пейн/Луи Томлинсон, Джези Нельсон/Джейд Феруолл  
> Категория: слэш, фемслэш  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Chumy на заявку "17) Соблазнение: Я напишу о том, как мой персонаж пытается соблазнить вашего, или наоборот. - Лиам"

Луи падает на пол рядом с Лиамом.  
– Ты только взгляни на них. Меня сейчас стошнит от этих сиропных утипусечек!  
Лиам наблюдает на то, как Джези убирает прядь с лица Джейд, а та чмокает ее в щеку.  
– По-моему, это же мило, – говорит он.  
– Не мило, Лиам, вообще не мило.  
– Но они же этого хотели, разве нет? – хмурится Лиам. – Вернее, я знаю, что Джейд этого точно хотела, но неужели Джези... Ты что, обманывал меня все это время?  
Луи фыркает.  
– Да все в порядке с Джези, она по уши влюблена в Джейд, все там отлично. Пирожные, радуги и единороги.  
– Так в чем тогда дело? Ты два месяца не давал мне покоя, я наконец сказал Джейд об этом, и, вот, твоя Джези и моя Джейд счастливы. Что не так?  
– А то не так, – Луи придвигается ближе, – что я тебе не давал покоя вовсе не ради Джези. Я, между прочим, отдельная самостоятельная личность. С личными эмоциями. И желаниями. И планом соблазнения на два месяца.  
Лиам открывает рот, но не знает, что и ответить.  
– То есть... – Выдавливает он и снова умолкает.  
– Да я тебя доставал не для того, чтобы свести Джези и Джейд. Я хотел свести тебя и меня!  
– Лу...  
– И только попробуй сказать, что ты веришь в старомодную чушь о том, что у деймонов нет своих чувств и права на личную жизнь.  
Лиам качает головой.  
– Не верю, – говорит он и касается лица Луи.  
Джези и Джейд одновременно вздрагивают, но Луи и Лиам уже не смотрят на них.


End file.
